Frostblast
Frostblast belongs to ��. Do not steal or edit him in any way, or else he will give you a slow and painful death with the dull end of an arrow. "No one wants to associate themselves with me." appearance. Frostblast is a pale blue IceWing with perculiar patterned scales. He is tall with ice blue eyes. Once he enters the ice and snow, he is almost impossible to spot again. personality. Frostblast is cold and uncaring sometimes. However, he is chill in sticky situations and quick to forgive. He is depressed and has terrible memory. After being freed from the enchanted ice, he is cold and cruel. He is mentally unstable and savage. history. For all of his life, Queen Snowfall has been trying to rid him of existance. He was the son of a traitor and murderer. Her cruel treatment froze his heart and made him bitter and cold, giving him icescales. One day, Queen Snowfall lost her temper and accidentally touched Frostblast. She froze over and died immerdiately. Young Frostblast was forced to flee. He was taken in by Peril, who showed pity for a dragon with a similar condition. Winter later adopted him, feeding him knowledge on scavengers, thus blooming his interest for biology. Frostblast meets Imperial by accidentally bumping into and freezing her on the first week of school. Imperial forgives him and befriends him in an attempt to melt his heart. On the second week, drama occurs when Frostblast fueds over Lacewing with Peacemaker. This fued continues until Lacewing chooses him over Peacemaker after saving her from The Pack and hypothermia. With Lacewing, he learns to control his abilities. After Lacewing sacrifices her self to save Imperial, grieving Frostblast looses control of his ability and freezes himself in enchanted ice. Before his imprisonment, he freezes the Ice Kingdom in eternal winter. After being freed thousands of years later, he wakes up, hungry for vengeance on the humans that killed his love. He tries everything to bring Lacewing back, but fails. Frostblast murderers the royal family for vengeance against Snowfall and siezed the throne. He becomes corrupted from his ability. He sacrificies himself to save the Ice Kingdom from a corrupted animus LeafWing with powerful leafspeak. Before his death, he smiles at a vision of Lacewing waiting for him. abilities. Frostblast has icescales, the condition when a dragon can freeze anything it touches. At first, his icescales were uncontrolable, but after his heart melted, he could control his ability. After freezing his heart again, he seemed to become corrupted by the overdose of power. He became so powerful he could control dragons and extract memories from the ice. His abilities and corruption soon killed him. Other than icescales, he is amazing at archery and won the school archery championship. He was able to aim in shoot in a matter of seconds and hit bull's eye in the first shot. relationships. Lacewing At first, they didn't think much of each other. Even when Frostblast realized his feeling for her, he was disappointed that Lacewing was afraid of his frostscales. After rescuing her from The Pack, Lacewing chose him over Peacemaker, and she became "ice-proof." They started dating afterwards, but their relationship came to an end when Lacewing sacrificed herself for the life of her best friend. Even after her death, Frostblast seemed to miss her terribly and lost control to grieving. Peacemaker Peacemaker and Frostblast were enemies while fighting over Lacewing, but became good friends after they got over their fued. Imperial Imperial and Frostblast had a very strong relationship. Imperial acted as his therapist sometimes, clearing his uncontrollable anger issues. Before he froze himself, he blamed Imperial for Lacewing's death and never seemed to forgive her. trivia. * Frostblast is not a VSCO boy, but loves turtles and is overly protective of the environment. Becuase of this, he is vegan. *Frostblast's favorite movie is Frozen II mainly because of Olaf. His favorite part is when Olaf explains Frozen I. Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (LifeIsMeh) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Deceased Characters